


"Would you just keep still?"

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Series: Malec Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Tumblr: imagine-malec-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Magnus finds something out about Alec that Alec wanted to keep hidden





	"Would you just keep still?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this and other fics from this prompt post : https://officially-malec-trash.tumblr.com/post/173467380144/prompt-list
> 
> Also this is my first fic so go easy on me please

“Would you just hold still?” Magnus whined exasperatedly as he attempted to rub more salve onto Alec’s shoulders. “This would be much easier if you didn’t squirm as much, Alexander.”

Alec stifles his laughter by pushing his face into the bed. “S-sorry Magnus. I’ll hold still.”

Magnus’s hands start working into Alec’s back again. Although he enjoyed the feeling of Magnus’s hands all over him, he was extremely sensitive, and every touch was driving him crazy.

“Alexander! Why do you seem to be incapable of keeping still? You are making it take much longer than it needs to!” Magnus looks down at his shaking boyfriend, and sighs.

“I’m sorry for raising my voice Alexander. Please, don’t cry.” Magnus comes to sit next to Alec’s head, and realizes that his assumption was incorrect. 

“Wait...are you laughing?”

Alec raises his head, a grin still slightly present. “What...no. Not laughing at all. Just...laying here. Are you done?” He hopes that Magnus will just let it go.

He won’t.

“Hmmm... because I am almost certain I heard laughter.”

Alec shakes his head. “No laughter her- hey! S-stop it Magnus!”

Magnus had started to gently poke at Alec’s sides, prompting the dark haired man to try to hide his giggles. Alec presses his face back into the bed, hoping Magnus will stop.

“Alexander… are you ticklish?”

“No, I’m definitely not ticklish. Are you?”

Magnus chuckles softly. “After living for more than 300 years, things like being ticklish and allergies tend to fade away.”

“Seriously?” Alec sits up, and looks quizzically at Magnus. He had never heard of sensitivity fading. “I wonder how long I would have to live for me to not be ticklish anymore” Alec pondered until he heard Magnus start to speak again.

“You may see for yourself, if you wish, my love.” Magnus had such a loving smile, as if he would do anything for Alec.

“Really?” Alec smirked, as he thought of how much he would get to touch Magnus, feel on his body, every inch..A blush slowly creeps upon his face at the thought. 

“With one catch. You must allow me to do the same to you.”

Alec’s breath catches in his throat. He knows that if Magnus was able to find even one of his ticklish spots, he wouldn’t be able to last very long. He was ticklish everywhere. Like, Alec couldn’t think of a place that wouldn’t bring him to relentless giggles. Jace and Izzy used to pin him down, and tickle him senseless. It would drive him nuts, and just thinking about it made him shiver.

“If you aren’t ticklish Alexander, then there shouldn’t be an issue.” Magnus had him trapped, and he knew it. If Alec said yes, then Magnus would tickle him. But if he said no, Magnus would suspect he was ticklish anyway. He’s going to get tickled either way. Might as well find out if Magnus was bluffing.

“Fine. I agree.”

Magnus smirks deviously. “Good. Let’s make this even then.” Magnus removes his shirt slowly, button by button, enjoying how Alec’s eyes followed his hands. He flung it across the room, then his pants. He was now only in his underwear, just like Alec. He laid down on the bed, gazing lovingly, yet mischievously at his boyfriend. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Alexander.”

Alec straddled Magnus, breathing heavily. Whenever Magnus said his name like that, in such a teasing way, Alec couldn’t help but get a little turned on.

Alec started to let his finger walk over Magnus’s torso. His smooth, muscular frame just begged to be touched. After getting no response, Alec begins to tickle harder. Still nothing.

“Is this really the best you can do?” Magnus loved teasing Alec, especially about easy things that he couldn’t manage.Alec then begins to tickle different spots. Sides, armpits, thighs (which Magnus seemed to enjoy), knees. Nothing.

Alec sighed and got off of Magnus. “I guess you weren’t kidding.”

“Never, Alexander. But now, it’s your turn.” Magnus softly pushes Alec onto the bed, and straddles him, grinning .

Alec panics. “No, I can’t do this, I’m too sensitive, this is -”. His thought stop as he feels fingers begin to poke at his sides. Alec bites his lip, hoping to stop the giggles building inside him. But after only a few seconds, he can’t hold in his laughter anymore.

“Magnus stahahap! It tickles!” Alec can barely get out the sentence before falling into uncontrollable laughter, because Magnus decided to work his fingers all over Alec’s torso, turning him into a giggly mess.

“I thought you weren’t ticklish, Alexander. You seem to be laughing quite a lot.” Magnus slows his attack on Alec, but the laughter didn’t stop.

“I am! Now plehehease stop! I’m begging you!”

Magnus stops, and allows Alec to catch his breath. He looks adoringly at the younger man, who was panting and sweating all over his silk sheets. But he didn’t care, because Alec was his. Magnus couldn’t help himself, and softly plants a kiss on Alec’s lips.

“I love you, Alexander. Ticklishness and all.” Watching Alec’s face light up at the sentiment made Magnus beam. This gorgeous, soft, ticklish man has all his to do with whatever he pleased. And all Magnus wanted to do was love him, and make sure he knew he was loved.

“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec pulls Magnus closer, wrapping his arms around Magnus and kissing him deeply. Magnus laughs into the kiss, as the world around them fades away. All he wants is Alec. No matter his weaknesses, or insecurities, Magnus will always love Alec.


End file.
